Sehun Love
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: [HunKai] "Apakah kau tidak berlebihan hyung?" "Apakah ada orang yang tak menyukai kejutan di dunia ini? Kau tahu wanita itu menyukai hal kekanakan seperti ini, mereka akan terharu lalu menangis. Kau harus mencobanya suatu saat nanti." Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir. "Tidak perlu itu terlalu kekanakan."


**WARNING**

**SOFT SHŌNEN-AI**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Have a nice reading..._

_This fictions dedicated for Happy Jongin Day 2015_

Maaf Telaaat~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul, Mugyodong Bugeokukjib Restoant**_

_14 Januari 2015, Pukul 19.20 Pm_

Oh Sehun, pemuda tampan dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam itu tengah berdiri gelisah di sebuah restoran yang entah kenapa terlihat sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan hanya ada dia seorang yang berkunjung malam itu.

Sesekali matanya bergerak mengerling antara melirik jam tangannya juga pintu restoran tersebut yang masih tertutup rapat. Kakinya juga tak henti-hentinya ia ketukan di atas lantai.

Dadanya berdebar tidak karuan kala seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang entah kemana. Dan disaat itulah ia mengutuk seseorang yang telah membubuatnya berakhir di tempat ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SEHUN LOVE**

Rating: Teen

Fandom: EXO (Band)

Category: Ficlet

Relationship: HunKai

Characters: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Additional Tags: OOC, Shounen-ai, MISTYPO(S), Romance

"..." talk

_'...' mind_

Notes: _**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat, dan cerita tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul, Parkiran Oh Corporation**_

_10 Januari 2015, Pukul 16.30 Pm_

Oh Sehun mencium rangkaian bunga mawar berwarna merah yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada pria yang tengah menutup bagasi mobilnya.

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan _hyung_? 100 tangkai bunga mawar, champagne, dan cincin." Ujarnya, lalu ia memberikan rangakaian bunga mawar itu pada pria yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu.

Pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu terkekeh. Byun Baekhyun namanya.

"Kau yang belum pernah pacaran mana tahu yang namanya cinta. Lagi pula ulang tahun itu hanya datang satu kali dalam setahun. Jadi, hal seperti ini bukan masalah." Ungkapnya.

"Apa kekasihmu itu menyukai hal yang kekanak-kanakan?"

"Apakah ada orang yang tak menyukai kejutan di dunia ini?" Ia balik bertanya, "kau tahu wanita itu menyukai hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, mereka akan terharu lalu menangis. Kau harus mencobanya suatu saat nanti, Hun."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir.

"Tidak perlu. Hal ini terlalu kekanakan." Tandasnya kelem.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, tak habis pikir. "Aku turut sedih pada siapa pun yang menjadi kekasihmu nanti." Ujarnya dengan tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Sehun mendecih sebal.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Baekhyun kemudian, ia menepuk pelan pundak Sehun pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Memperhatikan mobil Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Merepotkan," gumamnya pelan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul, Mugyodong Bugeokukjib Restoran**_

_14 Januari, Pukul 20.20 Pm_

Kembali ke awal, Sehun semakin gelisah, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak menerpa dadanya. Bahkan pemuda itu tengah berjalan mondar mandir.

'_Mungkih kah dia tak akan datang? Apakah aku harus menyerah dan memilih pulang. Tapi... Bagaimana jika dia datang dan tidak mendapatiku disini?'_

_'Sebenarnya kau dimana?'_

Perasaannya semakin cemas ketika jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan waktu 20.40 pm, dan itu artinya dirinya sudah menunggu selama empat puluh menit.

_'Kau dimana?' _Tanyanya dalam hati, ia akan beranjak dari tempatnya, namun niatnya urung ketika mendengar derit suara pintu yang terbuka.

Suara decit pelan dari pintu besar itu mulai mengambil alih perhatiannya. Lagi dadanya berdegup kencang melihat pintu yang secara perlahan terbuka.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Dan detik berikutnya, senyum yang semula bertengger di bibirnya lenyap sudah, ketika derap langkah itu mulai memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Sial.

Umpatan itu berteriak di telingannya. Matanya tak bisa berkedip dan justru begitu memperhatikan gerak langkah itu.

Tuxedo putih yang membungkus tubuh itu. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya. Bahkan kulit tan itu terlihat bercahaya kala sinar dari lilin yang berjejer rapi membentuk _love_ itu menerpanya.

Brengsek.

"Sehun-ah!" Suara ringan itu mengalun merdu memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

Sosok itu melangkah anggun, menghampiri Sehun yang masih setia menatapnya tak berkedip. Menggembungkan pipinya disertai bibirnya yang mengerucut kala Sehun masih bergeming di posisinya.

"Sehun-ah!" Panggilnya lagi, sedikit lebih keras. Mampu menyadarkan Sehun dari keterdiamannya.

"Ah," ujarnya salah tingkah. Sehun tersenyum, ia mengajak sosok itu untuk duduk di sebuah meja yang memang sudah dipesannya. Sehun menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika itu juga seluruh lampu menyala. Musik klasik mulai mengalun disertai para pelayan yang masuk, menyajikan makanan.

Sehun mengangkat gelas wine-nya, mengajaknya untuk bersulang. "Kukira kau tak akan datang, Kai." imbuhnya kemudian

"Maaf," Kai, sosok itu tersenyum canggung. "Telah membuatmu menunggu lama." Sesalnya.

Sehun menggelang. "Tak apa." Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum itu terkembang, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Membuat Kai merona melihatnya.

_"Adorable"_

Kai tertunduk malu mendengarnya. Meski pun Sehun sering memujinya, namun dirinya tetap saja tak terbiasa. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, Sehun-ah?"

"Itu pujian dan aku tulus mengatakannya." Ujar Sehun kalem. Namun Kai menggeleng, ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekelilingnya kemudian ia kembali menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk santai di hadapannya.

"Bukan itu." Sanggahnya, "tapi, _candlelight dinner, white wine and petals rose everywhere_? Ada apa denganmu, kau tidak seperti biasanya." Matanya menyipit, menatap Sehun curiga.

"Kenapa?" Ulang Sehun pelan, pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Terlihat berpikir. Sementara Kai sabar menunggu jawaban.

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Kai menggerut bingung. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berlutut di hadapan pemuda tan itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Jongin..." Ujarnya tiba-tiba, dan sengaja memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama aslinya.

Kai berkedip, menatap Sehun tak percaya. Jadi, Sehun melakukan ini semua karena hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Lalu...

"... _Will you marry me_?" Lanjutnya, lagi-lagi senyum itu menghiasi wajah Sehun yang masih setia di tempatnya. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. Terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih di dalamnya.

Sedangkan Kai semakin membelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Rasa hangat itu perlahan menyebar, ia bahagian, sungguh. Dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu tahun ini, ia mendapatkan dua kejutan dari sang terkasih. Tak ada yang paling membahagiakan untuknya kecuali dimana Sehun tengah melamarnya, seperti saat ini.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kai mengangguk. Ia berkata, "_I will._" Dan setelahnya Sehun langsung menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sehun berdiri, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai. Lalu sebuah kecupan ia daratkan di kening pemuda itu.

"Kau milikku sekarang."

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

Selamat ulang tahun Jongin, semoga makin sukses, makin keren, makin cute and yang lebih penting sehat selalu ya. Maaf ya telat kadonya. #**Nyengirgaje**

Ini fict aku juga persembahkan untuk para reader setiaku, baik yang memfollow, favorite, and silence reader.#**Hugkaliansemua**

Fict lain akan menyusul.


End file.
